SM131: The Battlefield of Truth and Love!
is the 39th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis The fifth match in the first of the knockout round is Sophocles vs Mina. And then, believe it or not, a Team Rocket showdown between Jessie and James takes place in the sixth match. Episode Plot The heroes are at the waiting room with Gladion and Acerola. Sophocles is up next to battle against Mina. Sophocles is nervous, but Lana calms him down, and Ash advises to take deep breaths. Sophocles does so, and his stress is relieved a bit. Acerola spins around, and is looking forward to her battle against Kiawe, who shares the same feeling, and wants the battle to be as heated as Wela Volcano. Lillie speaks to Gladion, asking of him not to hold back against her during their fight. Though she is aware that Gladion is a much more skilled trainer, she promises to give her best in the battle. Gladion smiles, and promises to use his full power, too. Jessie, however, puts her makeup on, and fantasizes about becoming the first Alola League Champion. She laughs, but stops, upon noticing James, Wobbuffet and Meowth lazying around. She yells at James, since they are going to have an important battle, to which he is just calm, for there's plenty of time. Meowth claims they already know who's going to win, for Jessie did yell at them to let her win at the truck. Jessie confirms this, but is still disappointed that they are taking this too easily, but James continues ignoring her. At the battlefield, Sophocles' Vikavolt is having a mid-air battle with Mina's Ribombee. Sophocles' friends cheer him on, as he declares Zap Cannon. Ribombee continues evading Vikavolt's attacks, then fires Pollen Puff. Ribombee throws the spheres to Vikavolt, who attempts to dodge, but fails, and gets hit. Ribombee follows up with Psychic, and bashes Vikavolt to the ground, who flies back up. Vikavolt retaliates with Zap Cannon, which Ribombee evades. However, Vikavolt goes behind Ribombee, and grabs it with its pincers. At a point-blank range, Vikavolt fires Signal Beam, which instantly defeats Ribombee. Thus, Nanu proclaims Sophocles to have won the battle. Mina thanks Ribombee, and calls it in its Poké Ball, while Sophocles is cheering with his Vikavolt. Meowth passes a bag of donuts to Mimikyu, who gives it to a customer. He hears the TV, which shows the next round: the actress Jessina against Jamexio, whom the announcer has no profile on. Jessie admits she forgot to send James' profile, who is still disappointed he will have to lose. The two sides start a battle, to which James lazily tells Mareanie to fire Spike Cannon. Wobbuffet uses Counter, which deflects the attack, making Jessie pleased that her plan is working. Mareanie fires Sludge Bomb, which Wobbuffet deflects with Mirror Coat. The two sides repeat these moves, which makes Jessie see this is getting them nowhere. To do something, James whispers to Mareanie to fall down, else the battle won't end. However, seeing Mareanie's determination, James realizes she wants an actual battle. He understands nobody wants a fake battle, and gets fired up. Jessie wonders what's going on, while James' Mareanie fires Spike Cannon. Wobbuffet uses Counter, but the sheer force of the attack causes it to get hurt, and in the end, defeated. Thus, James wins the battle, which disappoints Jessie that she won't become the Champion. Mareanie cheers, and glomps James, poisoning him. Meanwhile, Bewear and Stufful are playing in the pool, with the forest Pokémon watching them. Next up are Kiawe and Acerola, which makes Kukui wonder which Pokémon will his student send out. On the battlefield, the two sides face each other, and send Marowak, and a huge Gengar. Nanu sees Acerola brought the Greedy Rapooh with her. Kukui analyzes this will be a short match, as Ghost-type moves are effective against Ghost-type Pokémon. Greedy Rapooh emits Shadow Ball, which Marowak deflects with Bonemerang. Greedy Rapooh is in distress, but Acerola tells it to use Shadow Punch. To stop the attack, Marowak uses Shadow Bone, and breaks through. Acerola notes Marowak is nimble, and has Greedy Rapooh repeat the attack. Marowak uses Bonemerang, which Greedy Rapooh evades, and wounds Marowak, who drops its bone. Marowak has stopped moving, so Rotom identifies that Greedy Rapooh's Cursed Body ability disabled the move it used. Greedy Rapooh grins, and uses Thief to steal Marowak's bone. This makes the girls realize that Marowak can't use Bonemerang, Shadow Bone, or even Flare Blitz, but Ash has faith in Kiawe in turning the battle around. Greedy Rapooh fires Shadow Ball, which Marowak endures, along with Shadow Punch. Kiawe hopes Marowak endures the attacks until the ability wears off. Greedy Rapooh uses Shadow Punch once more, but the Cursed Body effect is lifted off, allowing Marowak to retaliate with Iron Head. Marowak bashes into Greedy Rapooh's belly, and enters it, much to others' shock. A moment later, Greedy Rapooh has trouble with its belly, and Marowak comes out with its bone. Greedy Rapooh uses Shadow Ball, to which Marowak uses Shadow Bone. The Shadow Ball is deflected to Greedy Rapooh, wounding it, before it gets toppled down by Shadow Bone. Hapu declares Kiawe to be the winner of the battle, and while Acerola praises Greedy Rapooh for having done well, Kiawe and Marowak are happy they passed to the next round. Kukui is pleased that Ash, Lana, Sophocles, and Kiawe are moving to the quarter-finals. The last match is between Gladion and Lillie, the two siblings. Lusamine cheers for both her children, as do Wicke, Burnet and Faba. Seeing the group cheering them on the screen, Lillie becomes embarrassed, as does Gladion. Kiawe returns to his friends, to watch the last battle. Lillie's Snowy uses Hail, which summons a snowstorm, which hides Snowy in the haze. Gladion's Umbreon fires Dark Pulse, which Snowy evades. Gladion notices that was Snowy's Snow Cloak, and remarks that she's growing stronger. Umbreon fires Shadow Ball, to which Snowy uses Aurora Veil to protect itself. However, the move fails, and Snowy gets hit, while the hail stops. Betting her victory on the one exact move, Lillie presses her Z-Ring, to which Gladion tells Umbreon to brace itself. Kukui, the Aether Foundation scientists and Lillie's friends gasp, as Lillie has Snowy use the Z-Power to execute Subzero Slammer. Snowy fires a feeezing beam which freezes Umbreon in ice. The ice shatters, flinging Umbreon in mid-air. However, Umbreon has withstood the Z-Move uses the moment to use Iron Tail, which knocks Snowy into Lillie's arms. The two cuddle each other, and concede defeat. Faba and Wicke cry how both Gladion and Lillie were amazing in the battle. Burnet admits this was a great battle, while Lusamine sheds a tear, wishing that her husband could see how great his children grew up. At evening, the quarter-final matches are shown: James vs. Gladion, Ash vs. Hau, Kiawe vs. Sophocles, and Guzma vs. Lana. While Kiawe and Sophocles are in shock they'd have to battle each other, Lana frowns to see her opponent. Hau greets Ash, but Rowlet starts arguing with his Decidueye. Ash asks Rowlet to calm down, who flies out of the Pokémon Center. Rowlet meets a Wingull, and the two have a talk before Wingull flies away, and Rowlet makes a battle pose. Hau sees he'll have to battle Ash next. He asks Decidueye if it is excited, too. Decidueye confirms this, and Hau swears to exact their revenge. Debuts Move *Thief Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Decidueye (JP), Parasect (US) *The host of this episode was Mallow and her question was "Which Pokémon does Gladion send out in today's episode?" The answer is Umbreon (blue), the other choices that were given in that episode were Midnight Form Lycanroc (red), Silvally (green), and Crobat (yellow). *Jessie an James' outfits in this episode during their battle are likely references to Sina and Dexio's designs in Pokémon Sun and Moon and Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. Dub differences *During the battle, Sophocles' Vikavolt was told to use Zap Cannon in the Japanese version. In the dub, it was Thunder Wave. Gallery Sophocles has anxiety before the battle SM131 2.png Lillie expects Gladion not to go easy on her SM131 3.png James is not pleased that he has to battle Jessie SM131 4.png Ribombee evades Zap Cannon SM131 5.png Ribombee uses psychic power to control Vikavolt SM131 6.png Vikavolt traps Ribombee SM131 7.png Ribombee fails to evade Signal Beam SM131 8.png Wobbuffet deflects Mareanie's attack SM131 9.png Wobbuffet's Mirror Coat SM131 10.png Mareanie is pleased that James wants to fight SM131 11.png James gets fired up SM131 12.png Wobbuffet got defeated SM131 13.png Marowak combats Greedy Rapoo SM131 14.png Greedy Rapoo's Cursed Body prevents Marowak from moving SM131 15.png Marowak gets hit SM131 16.png Marowak enters Greedy Rapoo's body SM131 17.png Greedy Rapoo gets hit from the inside SM131 18.png Lillie is embarrassed about her mother's actions SM131 19.png Snowy dodges Dark Pulse SM131 20.png Snowy counters Shadow Ball with Aurora Veil SM131 21.png Subzero Slammer is emitted to defeat Umbreon SM131 22.png Umbreon is flinged into air SM131 23.png Umbreon defeats Snowy SM131 24.png Lillie holds Snowy SM131 25.png The eight challengers pass to next round SM131 26.png Rowlet has an idea to battle Decidueye SM131 27.png Rowlet contacts Wingull to post a message to its friends }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Jessie Category:Episodes focusing on James Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes featuring Island Kahunas Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon